


The Silver Maple Tree

by guardianofdragonlore



Series: A Joyful Family [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Gabe's coworker gives him a free plant for Jesse's garden.





	The Silver Maple Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting? Never.  
> I also won't tag characters unless they play a major role or appear in person.

Gardening was one of Jesse's guilty pleasures. Plants flourishing under his hands made him feel better, like he was atoning for all the fucked up shit he'd done before. It all started when Gabe asked him to clean out his singular flower bed a few months after he moved in.

"I'm terrible with landscaping, but even I have a limit to how many weeds I can look at," Gabe explained when Jesse groaned. He threw a pair of old gardening gloves his way before heading to work. "All you have to do is clear out the weeds."

Jesse pulled out the weeds. Dandelions, thistles, even a few he didn't know the name of. He finished within an hour. Yet when he stood up to go inside it didn't feel... right. 

He went into Gabe's garage and spent an hour looking for a rake. By the time he found it, it was high noon. He should've quit, but he wanted to get the old leaves out. Before he knew it, he was trimming the single bush in the middle of the flower bed and mentally planting lavender and carnations.

His mom had loved them....

Anyhow, five years later, and five new flower beds dug up, flowers and vegetables of all sorts were growing. Jesse was setting up a new fence to keep racoons out of the tomatoes. The little shits kept getting in.

It was a hot day. Jesse started working that morning, when he still needed a jacket and flannel shirt. Not too long ago he tossed his jacket onto the front step.

He was considering doing the same with the flannel when he felt his phone buzz.

**Dad :-3:** _a coworker gave me a nice tree for your garden. it was free._

A free plant? Jesse splayed his fingers across the keyboard several times before sending the resulting smash.

**Dad :-3:** **** _lol. ill send a picture hold your horses_

**Me:**   _Is that a pun?_

**Dad :-3:** _..... you are a cowboy._

**Me:**   _3: please just send the picture._

Jesse grinned and leaned against the fence post. Gabe had a black thumb (he groaned at the accidental pun) the size of a city bus. He killed a pot full of moss once. Moss, a plant that didn't die even when you dumped weed killer on it. 

That didn't stop Gabe from supporting Jesse's garden. He posted pictures of it all over his social media, boasting about his cowboy.

It was a god damned blessing compared to the people he used to be with. You could never choose to plant a garden. You did what you were told, when you were told, anything else be damned. 

With Gabe it was different. It was so different...

After a moment the picture finally popped up. It  _was_ a nice little tree, still wrapped up in- wait.

Jesse cursed and his fingers flew.

**Me:** _Who gaveyou that????_

**Dad :-3:**   _mondatta, he said his younger brother got it as a present, but theres no room in their garden. whats up?_

**Me:** _Yeah.... Mondatta is being an asshat._

**Dad :-3:**   _Jesse! what the hell?_

**Me:** _Dad, that's a Silver Maple. Planting one of those in your yard is just begging for it to crush your water pipes._ _  
_

**Dad :-3:**   _what_

 **Me:**   _Didn't you put all of the stuff Mondatta's desk jello a few months ago? This is probably his revenge. Or his brother's idea, Zenyatta can be a clever bastard._

 **Dad :-3:**   _..... fuck_

 **Dad :-3:**   _if youll excuse me i need to go strangle a major social justice activist_

 **Me:**   _lol_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write anything, I will, so long as it's platonic.


End file.
